DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) North Carolina Central University is responding to the NIH-National Institute on Drug Abuse and Office of Research on Minority Health initiative entitled HBCU Research Scientist Award. The proposed NCCU drug abuse research program in collaboration with Wake Forest University School of Medicine, will focus on molecular mechanisms of drug-cell interaction, seeking to understand the molecular correlates of addictive behavior. The program will be housed in the new Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute. Working with NIDA and ORMH, NCCU will address the program goals and support the growth and development of drug abuse research by: assembling a panel of scientists external to NCCU that could serve as a drug abuse research advisory committee: identifying and recruiting an experienced individual generally recognized as an accomplished drug abuse research scientist: establishing formal linkages with scientists at the drug abuse research center located at Wake Forest University School Medicine, located approximately 110 miles from NCCU: cost effective assembly and training of a high quality team of scientists to conduct drug abuse research at NCCU: and serving as a catalyst to enhance public awareness, particularly among the minority community, of the behavioral and public health consequences of drug addiction.